Mahr Kato
Mahr Kato is a Jedi Knight dedicated to the Light Side of the Force. Parents His Father, Ben (Human), was a Jedi Master and his Mother Jade, a Mandalorian, was Ben's apprentice. Bio When the Jedi had learned of his parents' secret romance, they were kicked out, right before the Purge. Their friend, Malachi Devron, a Zabrak, had joined them. The three went to Senator Organa in search of help. They had found Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jade told him of her pregnancy. When Mahr was born, Ben and Jade had worked feverishly to train him in the old Jedi ways, with Obi-Wan giving help to the parents. Obi-Wan had told them he was needed at Mustafar, and the two waited. While Mahr slept peacefully, his parents were filling Holocrons with numerous Jedi Lessons, in fear of something would happen to the two. Malachi also gave instruction in a few. As Mahr matured, his parents were needed on foreign planets, trying to band together any surviving members of the Jedi Purge. During these long periods of absence, Malachi looked over Mahr while he trained. Where his mother Jade had given lightsaber lessons, and his father Force lessons, Malachi gave academic sessions, and Obi-Wan the same. Senator Organa had given a politics explanation to the young boy once, and stored it in a memory file. Sadly, Vader had found his parents and captured them, never seen by Mahr again. While the boy could've handled himself, the remaining two Jedi did not want the last few years to go to waste. When he matured, a couple weeks before the Battle of Yavin IV, Ben Kenobi had sent Mahr a holocron saying the Jedi was asked to join him. When the man arrived, Ben said that he's grown up to be a fine Jedi, and as so deserved the title of Jedi Knight. Mahr, pleased he had passed his master's tests over the years, stayed awhile longer before leaving. After catching wind of his old master's death, he joined the Alliance, and helped restore peace in foreign and isolated worlds. While this took a long process over multiple years, Mahr Kato felt the need to help destroy the Empire that killed his kind. The Jedi Knight thought if the minor planets that were right under the Empire's nose and not repeatedly looked over, then if and when the corrupted Galactic Empire fell, they would have nowhere to run. After this long task, he went immediately to Endor, have heard news of the Second Death Star. While leading a second group to get rid of some Stormtroopers, the group was ambushed and fell back to join Han's group. When the Death Star was destroyed, Mahr Kato followed Obi-Wan's example and fled into hermitage, at a young age though. He has traveled to Tattooine, and lived in Ben Kenobi's old house, unknown the New Jedi Order was founded, or much of anything new in the era. Personality He is friendly to any who visit him, but bitter to anyone talking about the Force and all relevance. Equipment *Jedi Robes, given to him by Obi-Wan *Jedi Tunic and clothing, given by his Father *White Crossguard Saber, given by his Mother *Wrapping on his eyes; Meant to fool others into thinking he is defenseless *Cane; Unknown why he has one, possibly for his defenseless blind hermit act. *Father's Blue Lightsaber *Mother's Green Lightsaber *Necklace; given by Malachi *5,000 credits Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi